This invention relates to an electrical power distribution system, and more particularly to a rack for supporting current transformers on a utility pole.
In a conventional electrical power distribution system, a cluster of power transformers are mounted near the top of a utility pole and are connected to the power lines from the substation for transferring the primary voltage to the power transformers. Secondary voltage from the power transformers is transmitted through secondary conductors to the consumer or customer at lower voltages. Some of the secondary voltage is transmitted from the power transformer through appropriate lines to current transformers, which in turn reduce the current and the voltage for transmitting the further reduced voltage to the electrical meter in order to protect the meter from excessive currents.
Because of the numerous equipment components, such as the customary three power transformers and their brackets, the three current transformers, the meter and the numerous lines connecting all of these components on one utility pole, the arrangement is often haphazard, confusing and difficult to install and maintain.